The present invention relates to aircraft control devices, and more particularly to braking and steering control of aircraft while ground borne.
The QF4-B target drone is a full-scale, conventional F4-B Phantom II, high altitude supersonic aircraft modified for pilotless, remote control. It is especially used in gunnery practice and in evaluation of new weapon systems. It is capable of being flown by remote control through a complete operation from take-off to landing roll out. It can be flown as a basic F4-B, without restriction, by any qualified crew, or as a target by a remote control operator via radio link. A pilot riding with the target can control it in the same way as the remote operator or can disengage the target control circuits for basic F4-B flight.
The F-4B aircraft utilizes both nosewheel and differential brake steering systems. That is, the nosewheel steering system is selectively engaged by the pilot to respond to the rudder signal commanded by the pilot at the foot pedals. It is used primarily for taxiing the aircraft, and occasionally for take-off. The differential brake steering system applies braking forces to the right and left main landing wheels in response to brake signals applied to the right and left foot pedals, and is independent of rudder control. It is primarily used during take-off and landing. However, when the aircraft is modified for target drone use, both steering systems were inadequate. They were hypersensitive for remote control operation and caused skidding.